


2040

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is my favourite nephew?" Mycroft chuckled</p>
<p>Second "Fifty Years of 221B" fic for today</p>
            </blockquote>





	2040

The little country cottage was adorned with balloons and banners, and everywhere you looked there were pirate-themed decorations.

Hamish came downstairs, proudly dressed as Long John Silver, his favourite pirate.   
Sherlock smiled at his son. He was growing up so fast. Sherlock could barely believe he was turning 11 already.

"Dad!" Hamish shouted, peering through the stained glass next to the front door. "Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg are here!"  
The boy pulled open the door and ran down the driveway, wrapping his arms around his uncles and helping them to the house.

"How is my favourite nephew?" Mycroft chuckled, handing a big box over to the birthday boy. 

"Uncle Mycroft." Hamish tipped his head and raised an eyebrow, imitating a look he had seen his fathers both do many times, "I am your _only_ nephew." He leant up and gave Mycroft a kiss on the cheek before giggling and beginning to pull paper from the package. "And I am great, thank you, Uncle Mycroft. I'm eleven now!"

Greg laughed and turned back to the car. "There's one more surprise for you, Hamish." he said, pulling open the back door and reaching inside.

Hamish let his eyes drift from unwrapping the present, to see what it was: _who_ it was.

His face almost split from smiling as he squealed loudly, "Molly!"


End file.
